


No Time To Waste

by yellowisharo



Series: The Dragon Egg [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, Gen, Let's not spoil the last character just yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: The dragon had obviously lost their patience.
Series: The Dragon Egg [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991356
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	No Time To Waste

**Author's Note:**

> [Dutch version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272041)

CRACK

The egg wobbled in its nest of Obi-Wan's and Master Jinn's robes.

If they had known they'd find a dragon egg, Obi-Wan thought, they would have had some proper equipment instead of two synthwool cloaks and Tahl's body warmth. But while the Noorian dragon focused on getting them to Coruscant and the egg grew warmer, Obi-Wan and his Master could feel the little dragon wake up. And shortly afterwards—

CRACK

The dragon had obviously lost their patience.

* * *

It was nice and warm and the people around him felt much friendlier than those wermos from before. No time to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> Most dragons in the Temeraire universe can only learn languages "through the shell". This leads to fun stuff like egg relay races to create dragon interpreters.
> 
> This little dragon has apparently learned Huttese.
> 
> Wermo = "a stupid person"


End file.
